


Thanksgiving in Lazytown

by Talax



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Found Family, Gen, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talax/pseuds/Talax
Summary: Robbie is alone on Thanksgiving. But does he have to be?





	Thanksgiving in Lazytown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trasshboat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trasshboat/gifts).



> Fic very much inspired by the fact that I'm also alone on thanksgiving but my partner is bringing me leftovers tonight (love you, darling!) Also _yes_ I did write and edit this in the time between posting that other fic earlier today and posting this right now. And _why yes_ , I am stalling on all the cleaning I wanted to get done today :P

Robbie hated holidays.

Especially ones about family and friends. So Thanksgiving was second only to Christmas on Robbie’s list of worst days of the year. 

He hated Thanksgiving particularly because of the parts that he liked about it. That didn’t sound like it made much sense, but _really_. It was a holiday about stuffing yourself so full you couldn’t move, relaxing, and shopping, and all that made Robbie’s blood boil especially hot. Other people were out there doing those things that he loved to do and he was stuck in his lair trying to fix a leaky patch in the ceiling. 

“Stupid roof. Stupid snow. Stupid weather. Stupid Lazytown. Stupid Thanksgiving!” He went through a list of curses when a big drop of melted snow got him right between the eyes.

They were probably taking the turkey out by now. Would Sportacus get to carve the turkey? Probably not. Robbie didn’t think he’d ever seen Sportacus eat something that wasn’t a fruit or vegetable. The mayor was probably carving the turkey. But Sportacus was probably _there_ being annoying and sporty and trying to get all the kids to go outside and play football. That was the worst possible Thanksgiving tradition so that was definitely the one that Sportacus would propagate. Disgusting!

“Stupid football. Stupid Sportacus.” Robbie mumbled as he picked up his dropped wrench. He tried to push thoughts of the town having a blast together out of his mind. He did his best to focus on the monotony of his unscrewing.

It was bad enough that he had no family- Robbie gave up his attempt at distraction quickly- but did they have to rub it in that he didn’t have any friends either? No one in town had any family except for Stephanie and the Mayor. It was all so ooey-gooey heartwarming that they’d had each other in lieu of a _real_ family. But just like the face-stuff laziness and cut-throat shopping, it just made him _more_ angry. He hated it. He hated them. “Stupid, stupid, stupid!” Robbie chucked his wrench away from him, flinching when the thing smacked hard on the ground below and echoed through the vast emptiness of his lair.

Robbie peered over the scaffolding at the floor down below. He turned away and clung to the railing. He was _so_ high up. He put a hand over his eyes and pulled the lever that would lower him back to the floor. Defeated, he rolled the scaffolding aside a placed a large curved orange bucket under the dripping spot. He slumped onto the ground, not bothering to go to his chair or even the rug a couple feet away and laid down with his arms outstretched to either side. He looked at all the rafters above, counting random components of them, envisioning and analyzing which were most important for structural integrity, really to no end except that it was something to do besides watching TV and being bombarded with a million different Thanksgiving ads.

His pointless musings were interrupted by a knocking that pierced the near silence in Robbie’s lair.

“Hello?”

Was that Sportacus. “Hello?” Robbie answered back.

“Can I come in?”

“Yes! Please do!” Robbie was shocked at his own eagerness. But didn’t say anything to correct it as hatch swung open and the tube which fed from the outside world to his home deposited him a couple feet from Robbie’s feet.

Sportacus looked down at Robbie and a second later he was over him. “Oh no, are you hurt? My crystal didn’t go off- the kids were asking why you weren’t there and I thought I should check on you- I knew something was wrong.”

Robbie pushed Sportacus off of him and sat up. “Calm down Sportaflop, I’m not injured.”

Sportacus sat back on his heels. “What?” He asked. “Then why weren’t you at the thanks-giving?”

Robbie breathed deeply. “First of all it’s _Thanksgiving_. Second of all, I’m not there because I wasn’t _invited_. Thank you very much for rubbing it in.” Robbie crossed his arms and went back to lying on the floor.

“What? Stephanie said she invited you. Didn’t you get the invitation? She said she left it on the billboard.”

“Invi… the what?” Robbie sat back up- was his heart racing? Why was that happening? “I didn’t get anything.”

“Wait here.” Sportacus pulled himself up Robbie’s ladder and disappeared. 

“Invitation?” Robbie repeated to himself. That wasn’t right. He hadn’t seen anything. Then again he hadn’t left the lair in about a day. Or a couple days. He never got invited to anything before. Why should he check for an invitation? Maybe the kid was just telling Sportacus that Robbie was invited to keep him off her back. Yeah, that was probably it. Sportacus wouldn’t find it, and then he’d go back to Stephanie’s house and she’d tell him that no, she definitely sent it and that Robbie must be lying because he doesn’t want to come. And then Sportacus would believe her because he’s too dumb and trusting and because that did sound like something that Robbie would do…

“I found it.” 

“What?”

Sportacus hopped out of the pipe with a very pink, very soggy envelope in his hands.

Robbie got up quickly and scrambled over to Sportacus, taking the envelope from his hands. He examined it. “To Robbie,” he read from the front. The snow made the ink bleed through, but he could tell the “i” had a little heart instead of a dot. He covered his mouth with his fist for a moment and then carefully ripped along the fold.

The ink had stained both sides, one normal and one backwards and upside down. He couldn’t make out much of either script. But it was definitely from Stephanie and it was definitely real and heartfelt. He held the letter close to his heart. “They invited me?”

“Of course they did, Robbie.” Sportacus put a hand on his shoulder.

“They never invited me before.”

“Well, Stephanie wasn’t here. And knowing how the town was before... I doubt they did _anything_ really.”

Robbie tried to assess this information. He was so unbelievable, inexpressibly relieved. Happy even? He wrapped Sportacus up in a tight hug. He couldn’t help it. They were both blushing like mad when he pulled away. “Sorry, I’m just a little excited. Have they carved the turkey yet?”

Sportacus averted his gaze in a failed attempt to hide his more-pink-than-usual cheeks. “No. I think it was still cooking.”

Robbie felt excitement hitting him like a train. He grabbed a hold of Sportacus’s hand and raced to the ladder. “Then let’s get going!”

Sportacus clung to his hand, for once in his life stumbling to keep up in his shock. “Don’t you want to put on a coat or something?” Sportacus asked. 

Robbie laughed to himself. “Silly me!” He tripped back to his disguise display “Too leafy… to reefy… to beefy… Perfect!” He spun himself around and presented his outfit, a warm sweater and puffy vest, plus earmuffs and scarf. “I’m ready!” Robbie tucked Stephanie’s letter into an inner vest pocket and raced back over to Sportacus.

Sportacus had his eyebrows raised and wore a smirk that on anyone else would be smug, even arrogant, but on Sportacus that smirk had him looking as pleased as a peach. 

They climbed the ladder together. Sportacus helped Robbie out the last few rungs and placed him down on the snow. As a cold wind blew Robbie found himself acting in autopilot, clinging to Sportacus desperately. Robbie broke away realizing what he was doing. “Survival instinct. It’s cold out here.” He mumbled awkwardly.

Sportacus locked arms with Robbie. Robbie straightened like a board but another wind blew by and his body clung tighter to Sportacus’s impossibly warm frame (seriously, the man was wearing a T-shirt! How was he radiating this much heat?). He decided that his body was right about this one and settled into the feeling of being pressed against Sportacus. They didn’t say anything on their walk over, but the painful silence turned into something kind of amiable, almost pleasant and warm. It was as if they didn’t have to say anything and they could just be in each other's company.

“Robbie!” The town collectively cheered as Robbie entered the room.

This was _not_ really happening, was it?

Sportacus brushed some snow off of Robbie and they both entered, knocking the clumps off their shoes.

“H-hello-” Robbie said, his low voice sounding especially low around so many cheering children. 

Stephanie came forward and gave Robbie a hug. Robbie froze and stiffly patted her back. “Hello, Pinkie.”

“Hello, Robbie! I was so worried you didn’t get my letter!”

“I didn’t… I wouldn’t have gotten it if Sportacus didn’t find it for me.”

Stephanie looked shocked, she pushed him very lightly. “You really need a proper mailbox, Robbie!”

Robbie felt his lip quivering. “Have you carved the turkey yet?” He asked.

“No. But I think just about everything else is ready. Did you want to do that?”

Robbie felt his chin join his lip in a more powerful quiver. “Yes.” He replied meekly. “D-do you have sweet potato casserole? With the little marshmallows?”

“Yeah! I think Bessie brought that one.” 

“Do you have mashed potatoes and gravy?” 

“Yeah! Sportacus helped us mash the potatoes!” Ziggy interjected, wrapping himself around Robbie’s legs. 

Sportacus put a hand on Robbie's shoulder. “Why don’t we go to the table, kids?”

They all scattered to the table, leaving Robbie and Sportacus still at the door. “Are you going to be okay?” Sportacus asked. 

“Y-yeah.” Robbie said, wiping tears which he couldn’t remember forming from his eyes. “I just really love stupid Thanksgiving.”


End file.
